parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosplay For Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin
Here is a cosplay for Thomasladdin by Paul Young and Paul Young 65's style. Cast (The Main Cast) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Cast (Other Cast) *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as The Peddler *Mother Rabbit (from Robin Hood) as Woman at The Window *Powerpuff Girls (from Powerpuff Girls) as Laughing Women *The Equestria Girls (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Balcony Harem Girls *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Knuckles and Rouge (from Sonic) as Necklace Man and Woman *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as as Fat Ugly Lady *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Prince Achmed *Max and Bonnie (from Pokemon) as Two Hungry Children *Cliff and Lube (from CatDog) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Pot Seller *Richard Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Nut Seller *Mung Daal (from Chowder) as Necklace Seller *Mr. Arrow (from Treasure Planet) as Fish Seller *Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as Fire Eater *Insane Inmate (from Tonic Trouble) as Boy wanting an apple *Toadsworth (from Mario) as Omar *Mr. Winkie (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Farouk *Creepy Old Jafar as Himself *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Laddie *Hutch (from Wallace and Gromit) as Rabbit Genie *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon) as Dragon Genie *Princesses (from The Swan Princess) as Genie's Dancing Girls *Sheep (from Sheep In The Big City) as Sheep Genie *Camel (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Camel Abu *Bullseye (from Toy Story 2) as Horse Abu *Donald Duck (from Disney Cartoons) as Duck Abu *Ostritch (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Ostrich Abu *Mr. Turtle (from Tootsie Pop) as Turtle Abu *Motorcar (from The Wind in the Willows) as Car Abu *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Old Man Genie *Pinocchio as Little Boy Genie *Comic Book Guy (from The Simpsons) as Fat Man Genie *75 Golden Camels as Themselves *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *53 Purple Peacocks as Themselves *Tricia Takanawa (from Family Guy) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Leopard Genie *Jeb (from Home on the Range) as Goat Genie *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Harem Genie *95 White Persian Monkeys as Themselves *60 Elephants as Themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves *Rover Dangerfield as Rodney Dangerfield *Inspector (from The Inspector) as Super-Spy Genie *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Teacher Genie *Tony the Tiger as Table Lamp Genie *Captain Crunch as Bee Genie *Lucky The Leprechaun as Submarine Genie *Toucan Sam as One of Flamingos *Monstro the Whale (from Pinocchio) as Gigantic Genie *Trix Rabbit as Rajah as Cub *Buzz the Bee as Toy Abu *The Beatles (from The Beatles) as Cheerleader Genies Gallery (The Main Cast) Thomas as Aladdin..png|Thomas as Aladdin Emily as Princess Jasmine..png|Emily as Princess Jasmine Courage as Genie..png|Courage as Genie Pikachu as Abu..png|Pikachu as Abu Salem as Rajah..png|Salem as Rajah Grandpa Lou as Sultan..png|Grandpa Lou as Sultan Baron Dante as Jafar..png|Baron Dante as Jafar Plucky Duck as Iago..png|Plucky Duck as Iago Dick Dastardly and his guards..png|Dick Dastardly, Butch, Muttley, Zilly, James, Klunk, Meowth, and Stormtroopers as Razoul and his Henchman Dr. Nitrus Gazem Brio..png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Gazeem Willie as the Cave of Wonders..png|Willie the Giant as The Cave of Wonders Orville as The Magic Carpet..png|Orville as The Magic Carpet Inquistor Snake..png|The Inquisitor as Snake Jafar Reflux as Genie Jafar..png|Reflux as Genie Jafar Gallery (Other Cast) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Cosplay